


Villain

by Shatterpath



Series: 20 in 20 [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does Regina resist being evil?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Villain

I played the role for so long that the crutch of it is nearly impossible to resist. No more can I lash out in reaction, strike down those that sneer at me, that mouth off at the edge of my hearing. So many times I’ve swallowed down my visceral reaction to others, forcing myself to turn away, to retreat rather than become the villain once again.

For my family and the few actual friends that have gone through the effort of slipping past my pricky armor, I do my best. Their emotional bolstering gives me strength and helps keep away the allure of just taking what I want.


End file.
